Dark Cherry Blossoms
by Ice Phoenix1
Summary: Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol haven't been to Tomoeda in 5 years. When they go back for a visit- they get a nasty shock
1. Chapter 1

****

Dark Cherry Blossoms

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic

__

Me again! ^.^ My first CCS fic- so if I get a name, or something wrong, it'd be nice to know. Here in Australia, we haven't got past the Very beginning of series 3- most of which I haven't seen anyway. If ye get confused- ask _oceangoddess_ on Neopets, or just email marishiduramoyan@lelola.zzn.com ^.^ my friend'll answer all your problems- to do with the fic... She's no Wise One or anything…

Enjoy the fic!

****

~*~RC~*~

The trio stepped out of the airport, fresh air a welcome relief from the stuffy sterile air-con inside. Hailing a Tax, the luggage was loaded and they piled into the vehicle, heading for Tomoeda. 

"It's nice to be back…" sighed Tomoyo contentedly, sitting back in her seat with a sigh.

Eriol nodded, his hand locked with hers. "I wonder how much has changed, it's so different from England. I could never get over that…" Tomoyo giggled, agreeing.

Syaoran, the third member of the group was silent. He stared out the window and thought, remembering the sweet young girl who'd stolen his heart so many years ago. 

For the past five years, Syaoran had been living in Hong Kong with his family, doing the usual training and such- all the norm. for him. 

Eriol, returning to England had resided there for the same period of time, Tomoyo with him. Tomoyo was there because she'd won a photography scholarship. At first she was hesitant to take it, but Sakura'd somehow managed to send her to the air port, assuring her that she would be missed, but this was an opportune time to do what she wanted. And so Tomoyo had left, going to England and living with Eriol.

Five years later, they were back- one single person, one single thought on their minds. Sakura.

__

*nods in satisfaction* I should warn y'all now, this fic does get rather depressing… I guess the next chapter'll be up soon… Depends on how my asisgnments and so on are going…

****

~*~RC~*~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Dark Cherry Blossoms

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic

__

*bows* Hi-d-hi. ^.^ Well one would normally put a disclaimer in here, but let's face it. Who'd honestly believe some Aussie kid from Queensland would own an international anime hit? O.o Not me, for one. *shudders* Oh how I hate disclaimers. With PASSION!

*sighs* ah well. I guess the inspiration came for this fic came from 'In the End' by Linkin Park. ^.^ maybe there'll be an upcoming song-fic chapter. 

Anyways, on with the fic!

Anyo!

****

~*~RC~*~

"Yamazaki speaking." As one would expect, his tone was cheerful, just like when they were all still kids- even though it had deepened slightly. 

"Yamazaki! It's Tomoyo - "

"Tomoyo?! You're here?! Welcome back!"

"Thanks. Eriol and Syaoran are here too-"

"That's great! Want me to round up the old gang?"

"Really? You could?"

"Sure. We'll meet you in the park in half an hour, all right?"

"That's fine with us. See you then!" Yamazaki was the first to hang up.

Doing the same on her end, Tomoyo paused. There'd been something... missing, the way he said 'old gang'. Shrugging, she dismissed it and went to tell the guys the arrangements.

~*~

"Syaoran, sit down." Eriol said to his companion, who was pacing. Tomoyo and Eriol both knew just how nervous Syaoran was.

What is Sakura came, but didn't love him? What if she did? What if she hated him?

What if she didn't come?

"Hey there!" four figures came down the path. Anxiously, Syaoran ran his gaze over them

Chicharu

Rika

Naoko

Yamazaki

Cheerfully, Tomoyo and Eriol waved, as the group neared.

Downtrodden, Syaoran raised a hand in greeting, forcing himself to be cheerful- after all, these were friends.

After the usual hugs and so on were exchanged, the group set off for a walk through the park.

Frustrated with idle chatter and reminiscing, Syaoran finally asked "Where's Sakura?"

Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki and Chicharu exchanged glances "We- don't know. Now adays, we don't see her, except in school..." Rika explained, looking at the trio with sympathy.

"Why?"

"She's... changed. We have school tomorrow. Come before it starts and we'll show you." Yamazaki replied, pointing to the highschool across the road.

Syaoran nodded "I will."

_So there ye have it. Chapter 2. 3'll be coming soon… if I'm not too lazy… and don't worry, it won't be a sad ending. I think…_

****

~*~RC~*~


	3. Chapter 3

****

Dark Cherry Blossoms

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic

Here's 3, by popular demand. *shudders* god that sounds cheezy... *rubs arms* get it off! I'm TAINTED!!!! *stops* yup, I'm stressed all right...

~*~RC~*~*

Eriol looked around the big school yards as they walked along. "It's so big here."

Tomoyo nodded "I always thought Reedington Elementary was big- but this place is huge!"

Chicharu smiled "It takes a while to get used to, but things here aren't so complicated."

Naoko led them inside, going up a few flights of stairs and along countless hallways, past identical, endless rows of lockers. 

"Here." the group of seven stopped outside a classroom. "This is our homeroom," Rika explained, opening the door. 

Inside, at a desk in the back row next to a window, sat Sakura. The moment Syaoran saw her, he knew something was wrong. 

She looked the same, if older and prettier with maturity. But her eyes... They weren't warm and friendly like he remembered. Cold and ruthless, they focused on the half-drawn image of the Firey Card.

They remained silent for a moment, watching. 

Yamazaki took a step forward "Sakura-"

Sakura's head whipped up. She looked them over "What do you want?"

Tomoyo nearly cringed. Her tone was harsh, unfriendly. Something had happened to her. Something big.

Syaoran took a step forward "We came to visit you." 

Sakura resumed her sketch "Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"But-" Eriol stood next to Tomoyo, confusion on his face

"Leave. Now."

Rika pulled them out of the room. "See? She changed."

"What happened?" Syaoran stared through the gap in the doorframe. 

"We aren't sure," Yamazaki said softly, looking around at the shocked expressions on his old friends faces. 

Syaoran glanced through the window, looking at Sakura still sketching. 

"We have to get the Sakura we knew back." he muttered quietly

"How long has she been so... Bitter?" Tomoyo asked. Comfortingly, Eriol took her hand.

Naoko shook her head "About a year after you left, Sakura and her family went away for the summer vacation."

"We didn't see her again until school restarted." Chicharu added. "She came back so... Different. We haven't really talked to her since."

"So you don't know what's wrong?" Eriol asked.

Rika shrugged "No. We tried to ask- but got no answer."

Syaoran looked determined "I'm going to find out. I won't let Sakura stay like this."

__

^.^ be proud, people. I tried to get this out as soon as I could... I know the chapters are short, but the next one's gonna be longer. ^.^ promise.

****

~*~RC~*~


	4. Chapter 4

****

Dark Cherry Blossoms

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic

^.^ I do believe this is chapter 4, is it not? I had ideas for a songfic... But that wasn't working out. If you've ever heard 'In the End' by Linkin Park (not that crap they call a remix- I'm talking original here) then that song was pretty much my inspiration for it... Anyways, here's the chapter...

~*~RC~*~*

The only figure in the hallway, Sakura changed from her shoes to rollerblades. Somethings had changed; but somethings hadn't. Skating was one of the latter. Stepping out of the school building, she took off across the grounds, moving swiftly and surely across the cement. 

Her eyes looked about as she skated, up at the cherryblossoms that as a kid she always thought were so pretty. 

__

But that was a long time ago. Sakura reminded herself. The key from her days of a CardCaptor still hung around her neck, hidden by the folds of her school uniform. 

She didn't know where Kero was- and forced herself to not care. Yet day in day out, Sakura spent hours trying to find him with her magic. No luck. With the disappearance of the guardian, the Clow Cards had gone as well. Skating past the Penguin Park, she looked to the old slide, reminded of the adventures and times as a kid. 

__

But that was a long time ago. Now skating along the road the led to her house, she again thanked her grandfather. It had taken alot of convincing, but eventually the elderly man had allowed Sakura to stay in the house alone, he was constantly on business trips, and stayed with her the odd moment he was near Tomoeda, or in that area of Japan. She hadn't seen him in six months though, but knew he was all right. 

Taking off her skates at the door, Sakura opened the door, shutting it behind her. 

__

Someone was on the lounge.

Her green eyes went, if possible, even colder and more ruthless than earlier that day. It was Syaoran.

"How did you get in here?" she stated, neither demand nor request.

"Kero let me in." came the steady reply. His warm brown eyes didn't hold pity or sympathy, just love.

Sakura stared for a moment before recovering "You mean he's here?"

"Of course I'm here." the once-small teddy bear like Guardian stepped out from behind the lounge, in his full form. 

"Where have you been?" she demanded, and was about to rant, but stopped herself just in time.

"I went to consult Clow Reed." Kero answered, sitting on the floor.

Sakura snorted "For seven years?"

He sent her a glare "There are many affairs of magic you do not know Sakura. I was as quick as I could be."

Sakura disappeared into the kitchen, waving a hand after her "Sure you were. Maybe next time you'll tell me."

Syaoran and Kero exchanged exasperated glances. "I wasn't sure I'd be back..." Kero muttered, changing back to his smaller form. 

Syaoran, on the other hand, followed Sakura into the kitchen. He didn't know exactly why, but it seemed like he should. 

__

Well since I seriously can't think of anything else to say there... Guess that's it. *hides* Don't hurt me! The next chapter'll be out ASAP, promise... ^^ Review if you want- and as for flames, I really don't care about them. If you don't _like my story, tell me _why_, not just something like 'I hate your story!' that means less than nothing. That's all from me!_

****

~*~RC!~*~


End file.
